The efficient production of liquid fuels from the combination of natural gas and coal would reduce dependence on oil and would reduce the overall cost of transportation of energy.
In addition, the pollutants, such as heavy metals and sulfur, contained in coal can be more readily removed from a liquid fuel produced from the mixture of natural gas and coal prior to its being combusted for energy.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.